Structural studies of histocompatibility antigens, tumor antigens, transformation related antigen (p53) and epoxide hydrase. It is the purpose of this project to study the chemistry and structure of different molecules. Biochemical isolation of a transformation related protein (p53), tumor antigens and epoxide hydrase is carried out. The chemical structure of these proteins is being approached both by micro methods and nucleic acid sequence and the relationship of the amino acid sequence to other known structures is being analyzed Cloning of tumor antigens and the p53 protein is being approached in order to study the molcular organization of these genes and permit a better understanding of the mechanism involved in the regulatin and expression of different genes in relation to the molecular events taking place during transformation.